The Dreadful King
by sakus
Summary: "I shall bring down the Guardians. Will you join me?" A slender gray hand is extended. He pretends to think about it, then shrugs. "Why not?" He replies, before taking the offered hand and shaking it. Darkness curls up his arm before dissolving into black sand. "Excellent." Antihero OC
1. Prologue

**Big thanks to AquaWolfGirl for thinking up a summary for me! /shotdead**

**But yeah, I wanted to have someone on Pitch's side for once. I felt bad for the guy. What can you do. **

**I apologize if scenes are lame and cliche and such. But yeah, it's the prologue.  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It is a soft whisper in his ear, always causing the smallest prickle to travel down his spine – a story. But not just any story. It is a ghost story, his favorite kind.

The corners of pale lips turn up slightly as he begins to hum a faint, haunting tune. Taking a seat on a rather cold and ancient headstone, he tilts his head upwards and parts his lips somewhat, not once ending his small melody.

An ashen mist emerges from his parted lips and hovers gracefully above his head, growing larger and larger by the second. Abruptly ending his tune, he speaks.

"Let's have some fun."

"That's a stupid story! It's not even that scary!" exclaims the young female, despite her sudden feeling of paranoia. Crossing her arms, she huffs and walks briskly down the decrepit hallway, eager to leave the timeworn building.

He simply smirks in response and quickens his pace, returning to her side.

"Oh really? You seem pretty scared to me," he teases.

She shoots him a small glare.

The couple shines their flashlights around the corridor. Cobwebs and dust cover the old furniture and it is apparent that age has taken its toll. Walking to the center of the room, they took notice of a grand piano coated in a thin layer of dust.

The male took a seat on the stool, not bothering to dust it off and pushes a single key. The sound echoes throughout the entire building, and he smirks once again.

"You know, sometimes you can hear this piano being played even though there's no one here. They say that if you look through that window, you can see her playing."

"That's so lame!" she instantly retorts, as they both turn their heads towards said window.

A white face stares right back at them.

"What the hell?" the male yelps, jumping to his feet, instinctively taking hold of his girlfriend as she shrieks in fear.

Dropping her flashlight, the face suddenly vanishes.

"This isn't funny, I'm leaving!" she cries, as she picks up her flashlight and turns to leave.

A small figure stands face to face with her. She screeches again, clinging to the male as they both back away in terror.

A little girl, no older than five, stood before them. Her curly, silver, blond hair draped over her shoulders, hugging her round and pale face. She wore a white satin bubble dress with matching white slippers.

"That is my piano," she states in almost a whisper, glowering at the couple with large, glowing blue eyes.

Before the two could respond, the child lets out a horrifying scream that causes the entire building to shake, and sends the couple running for their lives, screaming bloody murder all the while.

The girl instantly stops screaming when the premises has been cleared and stares blankly at the dropped flashlights.

Pleasant laughter echoes throughout the corridor as another ghostly figure materializes into the room, a small mist emitting from his body.

"Oh, you are just the most precious thing," he drawls, patting the child on the head with some affection, causing her to slowly disintegrate into mist from the head down.

With a small wave of his hand, both flashlights hover gracefully into his white hand. Squeezing the objects lightly, it begins to disintegrate into a white vapor.

Lavender eyes smile pleasantly as he begins to hum his melody once again.

* * *

**This will probably the shortest chapter. **

**Review would be nice, please and thank you!  
**


	2. The Boogeyman

**Sorry for how long this chapter took, even though it's so short.**

**I made an rp blog for Phantom Grey if you ever wanna' swing by: ghostlyking . tumblr . com  
**

**I think all the chapters are going to be around 600 words each. So yeah. **

**Thanks for the reviews for those of you that did!**

* * *

Screams of terror resounds throughout the foggy woods. In moments, a group of frightened campers rush to their vans, driving off as if their lives depended on it.

The campsite was dead silent, smoke rising from the recently put out flames with the embers slowly fading out. Tents were still set, seeing as the visitors left in quite a hurry, and objects floated about, suspended in the air gracefully. A ghostly figure sat comfortably upon one of the logs, tossing a burnt marshmallow into his mouth without a care.

"Shame, we were having so much fun," the spirit half-whined, letting the supplies collapse to the cold ground with a noisy clamor.

With a sigh, he stood, brushing himself off as he glanced around the site. All the fun had left him; though in actuality, he was simply too lazy to send an apparition after them – he had those moments a lot more than one would think.

Lately, the usual scare was extremely boring to the haunting spirit. Of course, he became easily bored with anything he did.

In a lame attempt to ease his boredom, he decides to take a stroll through the thicket.

A full moon was present, slightly clouded from all sides by thick and ominous clouds which almost seem to devour it inch by inch. Dark shadows cast itself in every direction and slowly fades into darkness as the moonlight becomes obscured.

"Pleasant night for a scare isn't it?" utters an ominous voice.

The pale spirit stops and turns, in a lazy fashion, to look at the owner of the voice. From the shadows, a dark lanky figure emerges, golden eyes appearing to glow in the darkness.

"Indeed it is," the white figure began, staring curiously at his new companion, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence oh fearsome _Boogeyman_?"

A small frown appears on the grey male's face as he strides slowly, with a sort of elegance, towards the spirit.

"Charming - though I would greatly appreciate if you didn't call me that, _Phantom Grey_."

The white haired male shrugged nonchalantly.

"Pitch Black is such a boring name."

"As is Phantom Grey."

A short silence followed as the two simply smirk at each other, waiting for one to speak.

The last time they spoke was long ago, so long ago they did not care to remember. The old creatures were not exactly close friends, but they were definitely not enemies, seeing as they had some similar interests.

Phantom chuckles as he tilts his head to one side in a nonchalant manner, his bangs drifting across his face.

"I assume you have something interesting to tell me?" he asks, knowing that Pitch wasn't one for needless chatter.

The taller man nods once with a haunting smile, placing his hands together and tapping his fingers in a rhythmic motion.

"I am in need of your _expertise_."

The one, and probably the only, thing the ghostly spirit loved most about the Boogeyman was that he appreciated what he did for a living.

Not often did he have the chance, or the motivation, to use his skills to the fullest. If he did so decide to use them, he would receive an earful from those blasted Guardians, as well as the Man in the Moon. He assumed Pitch had something worth bribing him with, though he was usually easy to bribe in the first place considering he would do almost anything to cure his boredom.

"And risk being put on the naughty list?" Phantom began sarcastically; he was already on it and everyone knew it. "What do I get in return for going along with your _little_ plans?"

The spirit was not daft. He knew of that little war Pitch had started, not to mention lost, some years ago. But he did not participate – it was a war over children, and he could not care less about them if he tried.

The Nightmare King's grin turns into a devilish smirk as he opens his arms, presenting the area around them.

"The world of course."

* * *

**I was never good at writing intense moments. Action scenes will be a _joy _to write.  
**

**Hope you review!**


End file.
